


Escape

by SakuraTES



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraTES/pseuds/SakuraTES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Original Story**</p>
<p>Three planets have been at war for decades, and five citizens were brave enough to escape the fighting. But the road to freedom is not an easy one.<br/>They fight off attacks and supply shortages while searching for a land of peace they have only heard about in mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

War.  
The people of the empire would look down; A murky red liquid would be plastered on the soft blue field as the soldiers -the sons and the fathers- would look up to them with expressions of death.  
The people of the empire would then look up; Stars of wounded birds would shine as they plummeted towards their home, shivering as the warm arms of gentle gravity pull them closer to the end.  
The people of the empire stare at the ravens as they rise up from childhood and drop dead from the war. There was nothing to do; mourning and sorrow were too obsolete in a world like this.  
The people of the empire were blinded by the harsh light that was poured onto them every day. So it wasn't that they didn't care about the fallen. It was just another thing that happened.  
The world still keeps turning even if it is stained in black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle.  
> A chance.  
> It's faint, but there's hope.

"Command ship Okino-Tou to Fukuryu-Maru, get back in formation! We will fire if you d-"  
Kouryu cut off the channel. He was done with the empire. He was done with the war. He was done with everything in his life, and he was going to carry out his plans he had worked on for years and years.  
But he hadn't expected the moment to come so soon.  
Kouryu glanced at the post behind him. The panels were shattered, the white console had stained to red, and there was a limp body. A friend. Commander Iskikawa Shouto.  
He was gladly firing at the Bauzeifian ships only a few minutes ago. He had specialized in fighting the army of their next-door planet, Bauzeif. Ever time new recruits would come, he would boast that he had single-handedly taken down 20 ships within 30 seconds (how much of that is true no one really knows). This was just another chance to show off his aiming skills. Then it came, out of no where.  
A shot.  
The ship was shot by another ship.  
From the empire.  
The ship shook, and Shouto was knocked off of his chair. Scattered pieces of glass from the broken consoles stabbed him. He didn't say anything. A pool of blood was forming around him. Kouryu stared in horror as his commander, whom he had know so well, lay there, dead.  
There were no apologies. There was nothing. The other ship had probably not realized they had shot the wrong ship in the chaos of war. It was, in fact, quite a common occurrence; no measures were taken to punish those who accidentally shot those of their own kind. No punishment. Kouryu's blood boiled.  
He would much rather die in the loneliness of space than to live with the memory of the last moments of his friend, knowing the killer would never know the crime they had committed.  
Just then the ship shook and trembled as the command ship -the bulky, heavy command ship- and its hive of servant ships started attacking. He knew he was completely overpowered, but that didn't bother him. He swiftly turned his ship towards the swarm and aimed the ship's lazar at the center, the mothership, of the swarm. It didn't matter if he only did a little damage; it might be enough to give him a little time.  
Shots were fired everywhere. Space had turned into a neon blue color as the tiny ships all tried to shoot at their small prey. The Fukuryu-Maru started shaking rapidly as it was shot into one direction then immediately thrown into another. It was as clear as the moon after a stormy day; the ship could not last for more than a minute under this kind of attack.  
Just then, a red beam came from behind him, aimed at the swarm. The other ships broke out of formation in surprise. A large ship emerged from its hiding behind Kouryu's ship and rose to greet the attackers.  
It was a Bauzeifian ship, saving a betrayer of the Great Dai-Mei Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNJDOSGO I'm la z y

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not finish this series. Depends on how lazy I am.


End file.
